The last goodbye, I love you
by Aneki-chan
Summary: la van a matar por mi, que devo hacer, ella es mi mejor amiga pero a la vez la quiero mas que a nadie, por ello la voy a cuidar a costa mía, y como este es el ultimo adiós... te amo...


_Sacrificio_ _por_ _amor_

El instituto de konoha Gengis, una joven de 16 años llamada Sakura haruno. Caminaba con sus amigos naruto Uzumaqui y Sasuke uchiha, en dirección a la sala de clases.

El uchiha pensaba desde que arreglaron su mal entendido, todo cambio, el se volvió mas tranquilo y paciente con ella mientras ella no lo persiguió mas. Al llegar la tarde, en la puerta del instituto…

-chicos- hablo la peli rosa- vamos a mi casa a tomar algo?-

-yo paso- halo el rubio

-por qué Naruto-kun? –pregunto media triste

-tengo que estudiar con hinata-chan… lo siento- hablo dándole una sonrisa- pero ira Sasuke o no? –Le miro a su amigo, que estaba recargado en su silla-

-de acuerdo… -respondió perezoso mientras la miraba a ella

-ha de acuerdo- miro al rubio que se acercó a ella y le susurro algo mientras ella se quedaba en ese lugar y luego sonrojarse un poco.- si –le sonrió.

Miro que Hinata salía acompañada de su primo -ok sakura-chan, bueno, los veo mañana. –se despidió dirigiéndose hacia los hyuga, donde Neji le dijo algo y Naruto lo miraba asustado.

-hasta mañana Naruto… -susurro volteándose y caminando hacia el Uchiha que estaba parado debajo de una árbol –vamos? –el otro asintió caminando alado de la haruno.

En el camino empezaron a hablar de cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que entraron a la preparatoria, el Uchiha la escuchaba atento ya la ves hablaba, pero en todo el transcurso se sintió observado ¿será una niña? Pensó, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando llego a la casa la haruno les dijo que se sentara en el sillón mientras ella preparaba algo en la cocina, el joven la quedo mirando le parecía linda pero ella ya no lo amaba seguro ella quería a Naruto ¬¬ y el no rogaría por el amor de una niña.

-aquí esta –dijo mientras traía una bandeja con galletas y jugo, y la depositaba en una mesita que estaba enfrente del Uchiha. – Espero que te gusten –le sonrío

-tú las hiciste? –preguntó.

-sí, porque ¿tienes miedo de probarlas? –bromeo la niña

-la verdad si… -dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de "lo siento"

-o –se deprimió –mira esta rica –probo una y estaba pasable.

Agarro una galleta y se la comió a malas ganas – hmmm esta rica…

Así siguieron hasta que se hiso más tarde.

-bien me tengo que ir… podrás quedarte sola? –le pregunto, mientras la otra lo miro con falso enojo.

-ya no soy como antes, que tenían que cuidarme a cada momento- dijo sonriente.

-eso extraño… -dijo en un suspiro, abrió la puerta, y un golpe le llego en la cara. –hag!

-Sasuke! –grito corriendo hacia él y se quedó a su lado, cuando miro en la puerta don hombres estaban parados. –que quieren?

-solo al niño que está a tu lado…- dijo el más alto que era pálido ojos de serpiente y cabello negro y largo, y era acompañado de un joven de cabellera gris, ojos negros con anteojos. Se acercó a ellos mientras la otra abrazaba más a Sasuke

-No! – grito ella

Sasuke despertó de apoco mientras alejaba a sakura –váyanse! –se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a pelear, y el peli gris corrió donde la niña para tenerla como escudo humano. –suéltala!.

-hahaha vamos niño, solo tienes que quedarte tranquilo mitras te llevamos, o quieres que esta niñita este muerta? –la haruno empezó a llorar, no entendía por que buscaban a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun no! –le grito mientras el otro la miraba triste.

Se arrodillo en el piso, mientras decía- suéltala… yo voy con ustedes…- dijo eso el pelinegro mayor le salió una sonrisa, y el otro tiraba a sakura al sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el chico mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo hacia levantarse.

-por qué te sacrificas por esta niña? –pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

-porque –la giro a ver, después de todo no la volvería a ver- porque yo el amo… -dijo en susurro.

-qué? No te escuche- dijo de nuevo el otro.

-PORQUE LA AMO!, ESCUCHASTE LA AMO! –grito todo rojo.

-sa-Sasuke-kun… -sakura se volvió roja de vergüenza

-eso quería escuchar – dijo alguien mientras entraba por la puerta "NARUTO!" pensaron los dos jóvenes.

-Naruto que haces aquí? –dijo el Uchiha todo asombrado.

-nada, solo que les pague a estos caballeros para que hicieran como un drama, donde está en juego la vida de sakura-chan y solo tu puede salvarla, pedí algo simple, pero les salió genial, y lo tengo todo en video gracias a Hinata- Hinata apareció y saludo a todo, mientras Naruto sonrió ignorando la cara de sicópata asesino de Sasuke

Sasuke se soltó del hombre que lo sujetaron, y como una fiera se lanzó encima de Naruto y lo golpeaba, mientras todos lo miraban asustados.

-Sasuke-kun! Suelta a Naruto-kun! –Le grito la hyuga, y él ni caso le hacía- voy a subir el video a you tube! –el otro se quedó tranquilo.

-Hinata pásamelo ahora… -dijo acercándose a ella.

Naruto se levantó y se le puso por delante -Sasuke… *cof cof*… te ayude a confesarte a sakura…. *cof cof* no me tendrías que agradecer, mira sakura también te am- sakura le golpeo la boca.

-cállate Naruto! –le grito.

-sakura me amas? –la otra se sonrojo, pero asintió débilmente.

-y tú? –le pregunto

-ya sabes la respuesta –le sonrió, y la otra se alegró y lo abrazó

El hombre se acercaba a Naruto y le decían- mañana si estos vivos te vamos a cobrar- y se fueron. Hinata ayudo a Naruto a levantase, mientras miraba como sus dos amigos se deban un beso. –al final todo salió bien…

-si… -dijo la hyuga.

-gracias hina por todo, ahora ve a tu casa o Neji me matara, yo voy a subir el video a internet jejeje- dijo mientras se despedía de la hyuga

Al día siguiente el video tubo 9000 visitas de parte de los familiares de los jóvenes y los alumnos del colegio en el que iban

Fin

(Reviens?)

poconyuto


End file.
